1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the disclosure relates to a rotating electrical machine.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, a rotating electrical machine for a vehicle has been known. For example, a motor for a vehicle (i.e., rotating electrical machine) disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-324903 receives electrical power from an inverter module to drive a compressor for maintaining air conditioning and the like.
In the rotating electrical machine disclosed in this reference, a compressor housing for housing the compressor and a motor housing for housing the motor are coupled to each other along the axis direction. Furthermore, an outer frame for housing an electronic component such as the inverter module is coupled above the motor housing. Hereinafter, members for housing various mechanisms and/or parts such as the compressor housing, the motor housing, and the outer frame are referred to as “housing portions.”